


pin and tumbler

by bluewalk



Series: 30_onepiece: Sanji [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#8 keys] <em>"I can play Snake on it."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	pin and tumbler

Franky steps out of the elevator, toolbox in hand, shades pushed up to rest on top of his dyed-blue hair. “Couldn’t you have called a locksmith or something?”

Sanji gets up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the hallway floor and brushes off the seat of his pants. “They charge you a hundred bucks to break into your own apartment. I could do that myself for free, if I wanted to pay the repair bill for the door. So, you can do it for me instead, or stand by to fix my door after I kick it down.”

Franky makes a tsk-ing noise as he kneels in front of the door. “Gotta learn to stop losing your keys, bro,” he says. When he opens up his toolbox, it expands smoothly into an impressive multi-tiered wonder. Sanji can almost swear he heard a hiss, like the sound that spaceships make in the movies when their doors slide open and aliens start bounding down the ramp to shoot people with lasers. He shakes his head.

“Can we just talk about how you brought half your entire workshop for this?”

Franky looks down at his toolbox and back up at Sanji. “You think this is half my entire workshop?”

Sanji shrugs. “There are like seven levels to that thing. I think it’s more high tech than my cell phone, and it’s a fucking toolbox.”

“Considering that your cell phone is an old Nokia from circa 1998, that is really not saying much.”

“… I’m not good with new technology.”

“Definitely not super.”

“I can play Snake on it.”

“Angry Birds is where it’s at nowadays, bro.”

“Can you just break into my apartment now, please. Thank you.”

Franky selects a half-diamond pick and a torsion wrench from the toolbox, and Sanji leans against the wall to watch, trying not to look too interested. After a flurry of seemingly effortless yet calculated movements too quick for him to follow, the lock clicks and Franky pushes the door open with a satisfied, “Aw yeah.”

“You look way too smug.”

“Hey, give a guy some credit! That was totally a new record. Are you impressed? Admit it, I am so unbelievably _super_ today.”

“Don’t strike a pose in my hallway, the neighbors might see you.”

Franky lowers his arms and returns his pelvis to its normal position. He forlornly packs up his toolbox, which flawlessly folds back into itself under Sanji’s suspicious glare.

“… Well, thanks for your trouble. Let me get you something to eat.” Sanji steps into his apartment, finally, and holds the door open for Franky. “The usual?” he asks.

“Like music to my ears. Delicious music.”

“That metaphor doesn’t work. Anyway, afterwards you’ll have to teach me how to pick a lock. Or, just my lock.”

“Or I can just make you extra sets of keys. Lots of extras.”

“Yeah, but... lock picking is cooler.”

Franky grins then, hugely pleased. Even his hair seems more voluminous, more electric blue. “You got it, bro,” he says with a wink and thumbs up. “We’ll need some cola first, of course. Can’t work without fuel.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 22 October 2011
> 
> Do you guys remember Snake? It was the Best Game.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chinese translation on "pin and tumbler"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408554) by [renata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata)




End file.
